


'There is 1 impostor among them.'

by Ghostly_Fire



Category: Among Us (Video Game), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Among Us AU, Angst, Deaths are going in death order, IT - Freeform, It won't be happy, It's on the ship so, No other ships at the moment, Other, Platonic JoeSara, Romantic if you squint, Ships will be tagged if they come up, The Skeld (Among Us), yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fire/pseuds/Ghostly_Fire
Summary: What Purple didn’t know is one of them was an impostor among them. ..She was the leader, yes, but she wasn’t cut out for it any of the responsibility that'd come from leading.-{YTTD Among Us AU}(Uploads are random don't come for me I still am in school :( )
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> bro idk i've just been on Among Us brainrot

_The purple astronaut looked around at her comrades. Blue, her best friend. Red, a strange man with a strange sense of humor. Orange, a young boy around age 12. Lime, a young girl, about 3 years younger than orange. Green, the oldest of the group, however Purple was the one who was forced to lead them all. Pink, a bright and bubbly girl. Cyan and Brown, siblings. They.. weren’t on the best of terms. Yellow was the second oldest of the group, and.. He knew a lot more than he was letting out. Finally, Black and white. Black was a brash man, who really.. Only thought for himself. White was kinda like him, however he wasn’t one for confrontation. He liked doing the computer based tasks._

_What Purple didn’t know is one of them was an impostor among them. ..She was the leader, yes, but she wasn’t cut out for it._

Purple took off her helmet, mostly because she was sitting in the navigation. She looked out the window, sighing. She didn’t know why she was stuck on this stupid ship with barely anyone she knew besides Blue. She used her gloved hand to sweep away part of her hair that had fallen into her face. She sighed once again, before footsteps sounded out behind her. She turned around, curious, only to be met with Blue. Purple smiled.

“Oh! Joe! What brings you here?” Joe took a seat next to Sara, taking off his own helmet in the process. “Heh, do I really need a reason to sit in the navigation area with my best friend?” Joe joked. Sara shook her head as she spoke. “Well, no.. But is it wrong for me to ask?” Joe laughed. “Aha, I suppose not! Oh! Hey, wanna do tasks togethe-”. Before Joe could finish his question the lights go out.

“Eh? Again..? Why’re the lights going out like crazy?” Sara looked up, then at Joe. Joe was waving his gloved hand in front of his face, trying to see it. “I dunno, man! It’s kinda weird.” Sara stood up with a puff. “Guess we gotta go fix them. Again.” She put her helmet back on, and left the room, leaving Joe behind.

She walked into electrical, intent on fixing the lights. When she opened the box, she heard the unmistakable sound of a vent opening, and sped up to turn the lights on. Upon her doing so, she saw that the now helmeted Joe had entered the room, but.. There was a body on the ground. Sara was in a state of shock as she registered the scene. She noticed the color. 

_**Green.**_


	2. insert creative title for chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..  
> <3

Sara gasped in fear, backup against the wall as she registered the situation. There was a dead body right in front of her, and Joe was the only one in the room with her… A terrifying thought appeared in her mind. _‘Did Joe…?’_ She quickly shook it off. He’d never do something like that! ..However, she was quite suspicious at the fact he got there super quickly, especially considering she heard a vent..

She shook her head, before pulling out her designated communication device. Turning it on, she yelled into it. “There is a dead body!!! Everyone!! Go to the cafeteria now!” Joe looked at her with a look of fear. She rushed out, pulling him by the hand. She ran down the twisting hallways, Joe trailing behind her. When the pair reached the cafeteria, everyone else had already arrived and taken off their helmets. 

“Alrighty.. Where was the body?” Yellow- Keiji- asked Sara. “I-It was in Electrical. I-I was fixing the lights when I heard a vent open, and once the lights t-turned back on, I saw Mishima.. I was alone until I heard the vent and the lights came on, and I saw.. Joe..” She looked at him, fear in her eyes. Orange - Gin - piped up. “That seems kinda sus, meow!”

Everyone, much to Sara’s fear, nodded their heads in agreement. “W-Wait but! I-If you think about it, there’s no way to get from electrical from where w-we where, which was Navigation!!” Red- Kai- nodded. “It is impossible.. However, Miss Sara.. how do we know you aren’t lying? Since you were the only who found Mishima’s body, you could’ve reported yourself..”

**_“H-Huh? I-I’d never kill anyone…!”_ **

“Hey, Kai! Leave Sara alone! She’s innocent! I-I was the one who killed Mishima, so leave her alone!!” Sara looked at him in shock. “J-Joe! A-are you crazy? Y-You’d- never kill anyone!” Joe just smiled at her. “S-So, vote for me! I-I’m the impostor!” Sara put her hand to her mouth, tears welling up. “..Waha. I suppose we have no other choice then..” Keiji said. 

Everyone all agreed to vote for Joe. Everyone… except Sara. She had voted for herself. Cyan - Alice - and Brown - Reko -, stood up, leaving. While they both didn’t really enjoy being around each other, they both left, for they didn't want to see what was bound to happen. Sara looked at the others, who, despite being the ones who voted for Joe, looked miserable. Joe walked himself over to the airlock, putting his helmet on a table as he passed by. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ejection.

He opened it, and stepped inside. He locked himself in, and the only way out is through the other side. Into the abyss of space. However, that was whoever pressed the button on the outside. And.. the others were making Sara, the leader, do it. Joe was looking out the mini window.

Sara was the only one left in the cafeteria, so she had no one to rely on. Joe looked at Sara, a sad smile on his face. He knew he had tears pouring out his eyes, but he tried to blink them away. For Sara. Sara, on the other hand, let her tears openly flow. Her hands trembled as she placed one near the eject button, one over her mouth to keep her from sobbing.

“Sara, I-It’ll be fine! You are the Samurai Woman, after all!” His voice shook with held back sobs. However, he still had a smile on his face, albeit forced. He put his hand up against the window, grinning as he held back his weeping. “Stay strong, Samurai Woman! I love ya, Sara. You’re my best friend!” Sara removed her shaking hand from over her mouth, and put it up against Joe’s.

Squinting her eyes shut, she slammed her fist against the button, gasping as she heard the chamber opening. She shot her eyes open in time to see Joe be dragged out. 

She cried even harder. The details of what she saw upon his body leaving the ship are indescribable. However. She full on lost it, and collapsed when she saw what came up on screen next. She had grabbed his helmet, and was holding it in her arms, letting her tears drip onto it as she screamed in agony.

  
The text on the screen?

Joe Tazuna was not the impostor.  
 _ **1 Impostor remains.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . 。 • ﾟ 。 .  
>  . . 。 。 . 
> 
> . 。 ඞ 。 . • •
> 
> ﾟ Joe Tazuna was not An Impostor. 。 .
> 
> ' 1 Impostor remain 。
> 
> ﾟ . . , . .

**Author's Note:**

> These'll b short chapters but >:3


End file.
